Cartons are useful for allowing consumers to purchase, transport and store a desired quantity of articles. For the convenience of the consumers, some cartons have dispensers which allow the articles to be dispensed from the carton while continuing to encase the remaining articles. A portion of the carton is torn out to form an opening from which articles may be removed.
However, some articles are flexible and/or deformable such as juice pouches. Such articles tend to get easily rearranged and crushed within the carton. Moreover, not all cartons have sufficient strength to physically protect the contents when arranged in a stacked condition. Dispensers, in particular, tend to break open unintentionally when the cartons are subject to compression. What is needed, therefore, is an improved dispensing carton for packaging flexible or deformable articles. The improved carton should have good stacking strength as well as an improved dispensing feature to protect the contents when stored or displayed with like cartons in a stacked condition.